Why so lonely, Arthur? England x France
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: This is my first FRUK story :3 bitches love FRUK!


Arthur sat alone in his living room, sipping his tea with a newspaper. The rain pattered on the window, creating a relaxing atmosphere for the nation. Of course, he is used to the rain, he is England after all. He let out a hopeless sigh and looked out the rain streaked window. Cars splashed through puddles, people running for shelter. I'm sure glad I'm not out there he thought to himself with a smile, he took another sip of his sweet tea. Lately, he had being arguing with Francis, which of course is to be expected of them two. However, it got very personal where they said the worst of the worst insults. Arthur said that Francis only liked to look gorgeous because he's an 'attention seeking whore' and Francis said that nobody liked Arthur because he's such a miserable foul-mouthed loner. In the end, they parted ways and now have not spoken for about two weeks. Arthur didn't want to think it but he started to miss Francis in way, misses having someone to talk to even argue with.

Slowly, he picked up his cup and saucer. The loneliness had really caught up with him, he didn't have Francis knocking at his door to tell him ridiculous things. Arthur shuffled into the kitchen and began to wash his cup. The rain continued to pour, making Arthur feel even more down in the dumps. The grey clouds gathered over London and flooded everything in its path. In some ways, Arthur had never felt so guilty in his life. After realizing what he said to Francis, he wanted to apologize but he knew Francis would just push him away. He felt like he had lost very close friend who he could never see again. His hands balled up into fists as a small tear brimmed in his eye, his body refused to get rid of it. Instead it felt down his face just like the rain fell down the window.

"Damn it, why do I have to be such a wanker?" he asked himself aloud, frustrated, he pulled a handkerchief from his chest pocket to dry his face. As he gently wiped his face and eyes dry, there was a tapping at his door. Funnily enough, he recognized the rhythm of the tapping and frowned. Maybe he came to apologize? No, probably to confront Arthur about his hurtful words. May as well face him, Arthur thought. Tucking the handkerchief back in his pocket, he shuffled sadly to the front door.

As he pulled it open, his eyes squeezed shut, dreading what would happen. When he opened his eyes, to his surprise, he saw a very sad and wet Francis. His blonde hair plastered to his face, the rain dropping from his face rapidly. Arthur swallowed and pulled a false smile.

"Ah, hello Francis" he said, trying to sound hopeful as though he was all fine. However Francis saw right though his act and sniffed.

"Hello Arthur, may I speak with you?" He asked, his voice thick, Arthur noticed his eyes looked red like they were sore. Maybe it was the rain since it slightly acidic after all or maybe he had being crying but Arthur didn't believe that.

"Of course, come in, it's awful out there" Arthur said pulling the door open so Francis could get into shelter. As Arthur shut the door, Francis removed his soaked jacket. He frowned and looked around, Arthur watched then stepped forward.

"Here, I'll put it on the radiator to dry, is anything else wet?" he asked taking the coat from the wet nation and putting it neatly on the radiator. Hesitantly, Francis shook his head.

"Non, thank you" he simply said.

They both sat in Arthur's living room, Francis wasn't his usual open and talkative self. This made Arthur feel worse, again nearly making him cry. When he looked up at Francis, he just hung his head, his blonde hair dangling in rats tails. Normally Francis would refuse to go out in the rain, let alone get his fabulous hair wet.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Arthur finally asked, Francis looked up, sort of glad Arthur broke the silence. With a weak smile, Francis sat up and sighed.

"Oui, there is" he said, Arthur turned his body to face so he listen to what Francis had to say. He had this feeling it was important so he listened good and hard.

"Go on" Arthur said encouragingly, wanting to know what Francis had to say. Why would he come all this way especially in the cold pouring rain? Francis sighed and faced Arthur, his deep blue eyes looked slightly watery and sad. Nervously, Arthur swallowed his guilt down and leaned forward slightly on his fist.

"I came here, to... Apologize" He said softly, his eyes not daring make eye contact with Arthur's green eyes which looked directly at Francis in disbelief. That's why he came here, to apologize. Arthur thought for a second, after all the fights they had they never apologized but just laughed it off. The last fight was hard to laugh off since it was pretty personal.

"Oh, that's very nice of you come all this way in the rain. You could have called but anyway you're now" he said, looking outside again however it stopped raining however the grey clouds still loomed over London still giving it a gloomy atmosphere. Francis chuckled slightly knowing full well he could have called but he had this unusual desire to visit Arthur.

"Oui, I am aware but I thought it would be better face to face so I can see how you really feel" he said shuffling to get comfy in Arthur's armchair.

"Good point. Well, I would like to apologize for this ungodly mess" Arthur said frowning, he started to believe it was his fault like it is all the time. Every argument always started because he said something horribly sarcastic or unpleasant but that's just how some British roll. Arthur' being England, he is going to be the most British gentleman out there.

"Well, it is settled" Francis said standing up, Arthur looked up at him with shocked eyes. Is he leaving already? Everyone seemed to leave Arthur, not alone forever but leave him until he came to the point of being so lonely he muttered to himself to create some noise in the house. Even music didn't make him feel any better, he needed someone beside him to help him up at his worst times, this being one of them.

Francis walked out into the hallway, to collect his jacket. However, his hand was stopped. Francis looked to see a tear stained Arthur looking up at him, his shaky hand holding Francis'. They looked at each other for a few seconds, Francis wanting to know what the meaning of his objection was but it sure did surprise him.

"Please, stay with me..." He chocked out, the tears rolling down his face. Francis frowned and turned to face the sad British man who seemed so mature but he was really just lonely. There was nobody beside him who would agree that the weather is miserable or complain about everything with him. An extra voice in the house would make Arthur the happiest man alive, especially if it was Francis.

"But why, don't you hate me?" Francis asked, slightly confused by Arthur's behavior. Shaking his head like a child, Arthur pulled Francis closer to him and hugged his chest.

"No you fool, I just want someone beside me, someone I can talk to" he wept, Francis gently patted his head and stroked his soft blonde hair.

"But why m-"

"Because I love you!" Arthur exclaimed, his heart pounding. Had he really just said that in front of Francis? Slowly, he stood up properly and smoothed his shirt. The tears began to make his eyes sting as they face down his face. Why was he crying? Maybe he just felt so strongly about Francis, the thought of him leaving was enough to make Arthur go insane.

"Hon hon hon, why do you think I came out in the rain with no umbrella or rain coat?" He asked in his soft voice, he French accent making Arthur fall for him even more, the soft curl in his words made him tingle inside. He simply shrugged at his question, making Francis chuckle and stand closer to Arthur. The back of his hand smoothing his tear stain cheek, gently Francis wept they away with his thumb. Arthur sniffed and looked up at Francis, he looked back with a friendly warm smile.

"Because I love you, mon amour" he breathed, Arthur's breathed caught for a second. That's what gave Francis the motive to dash out into the rain to visit Arthur, the motivation of love. This was new to Arthur, it was a brand new feeling that he found unusual.

"Francis..." He muttered, fireworks blasted off inside him, the butterflies fluttered in his stomach. As he leaned down, Arthur slowly moved his arms around the Frenchman's warm body. Just the feel of him made him go loopy, made him want him even more. As Francis patted his hair, he exhaled heavily.

"Oui, I will stay beside, if it makes you 'appy" his voice low and husky, Arthur nodded and clung onto him tighter making escape impossible for Francis who didn't seem to mind.

After Arthur had recovered, they accepted each others apology and moved on from the argument. Instead, they went into the kitchen and Francis agreed to help Arthur bake some cookies. Of course, Arthur was not as reckless in the kitchen since Francis was there as guidance.

"Now, you mix that for a bit cher" he said seductively and drifted around the kitchen getting the ingredients for the toppings. Arthur was determined to make something actually edible for once, as he stirred he was careful not to spill it. As he moved the wooden spoon through the sweet smelling mixture, he felt a pair of hands on his hips. A scratchy stubble scratched over my neck, making me shiver.

"Well done amour" he whispered into my ear, I smiled and turned my head to face the beautiful blonde who stood before me.

"I think I've done it correctly" Arthur said, dripping the mixture from the wooden spoon. Swiftly, Francis took the bowl and the spoon. He inspected it himself and chuckled.

"Oui, you 'ave" He smiled, Arthur felt proud. For once, someone said he made food correctly. The compliment made him smile and is cheeks began to burn up. As Francis shifted closer to Arthur, who put an arm around his waist, he leaned down to kiss Arthur on his cheek.

"Aren't you just so cute" he said softly, Arthur blushed harder and blinked up at Francis who looked at him with such a warm smile it made his heart race. As Francis leaned down, Arthur froze, he couldn't move. Whatever Francis was going to do, Arthur was curious to know.

Soon, they no more than a breath apart. Delicately, Francis gave Arthur the most caring nose rub. Giggling, Arthur pulled Francis closer, making their lips trace over each other. This made Francis more excited and giddy.

"Oh hon hon hon" he laughed, his breath tickled Arthur until their lips molded together. No, Arthur had never felt this before, the excitement of kissing someone you love. It sure did make him deepen the kiss, Francis melted into Arthur's arms. He lips are so soft and sweet Francis thought as he gently pecked at Arthur's lips.

Arthur now no longer lonely, he could wake up every morning next to someone who he could never get bored of. He actually began to regret all the arguments he had with Francis but maybe they argued because they didn't want to show they loved each other. Arthur didn't know but he sure is glad Francis agreed to stay with him. From then on, Arthur whined about weather whilst Francis cooked the most delicious meals.


End file.
